


Meet Me On The Equinox

by frogeity



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood Drinking, Good Job Kanaya, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Rainbow Drinkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogeity/pseuds/frogeity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He does not taste like her novels would have led her to believe. There's something sharp about Karkat, hot and spicy and fierce, as though even his blood shouts with the need to be taken seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me On The Equinox

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arry azard (Ormery)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ormery/gifts).



> Inspired by [this](http://s3.amazonaws.com/data.tumblr.com/tumblr_lvmx33aT0g1qe6wzko1_r2_1280.png?AWSAccessKeyId=AKIAJ6IHWSU3BX3X7X3Q&Expires=1323053411&Signature=e7yd8GF4pr%2FAJAvGisHpNKXfP2Y%3D) fanart Harry drew of Rainbow Drinker Kanaya and Karkat. Title taken from [Meet Me On The Equinox](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bjIErrcr75A) by Death Cab for Cutie, the only song I have or will ever have from any Twilight soundtrack.

This is not a skill she's had time to practice. The subtleties of feeling for a pulse in the flow of his blood are lost on her, owing to the fact that 1) she no longer has one, and 2) she's slightly misjudged the placement of the carotid artery and pierced one of the smaller ones instead, which leaves her sucking furiously as though through a very narrow straw. It's quite frustrating and taxing work; Karkat is going to have a very embarrassing mark later and he's sure to complain loudly about it. Perhaps he'll let her finally embellish his wardrobe a bit to hide it. He could not go wrong with at least a small collar.

He does not taste like her novels would have led her to believe. There's something sharp about Karkat, hot and spicy and fierce, as though even his blood shouts with the need to be taken seriously. It's different from the salt tang of Eridan, licked clean from her lipstick, or the spiky metallic smack of Vriska when she'd kissed surreptitiously kissed her cold lips for the first and last time. It tastes different, too, from the way she imagines Rose would taste if she would acquiesce to allow Kanaya that intimacy- she imagines fine wine, something smooth and smoky without understanding what any of those things would feel like on her tongue.

It's a puzzle that keeps her occupied while she takes her meal now. Distracts her from the soft noises Karkat makes, which she's embarrassed to admit sound something like sexual pleasure. She had never thought to hear Karkat sighing for her, or making those small rough noises in the back of his throat; tender as her feelings for him may be, and maybe his for her?- it still flusters her. Hopefully she isn't making him uncomfortable. He promised he would tell her if she went too far, if he wanted her to stop. It is an incredible intimacy to hold him like this and claim small sips of his life, warm against her cool skin, with the soft fuzz of his skin against her lips. She drinks and drinks, wondering at how small he is, how she holds him so tight as though to protect him, how heavy he feels in her arms. Like the weight of everything they've been through rests within him, all his burdens and fears. It feels more right than she would have allowed herself to think before.

When the first spill of blood comes over her lips cold, startling her from her reverie, she does not understand. Her arms tighten around him, and she raises her lips from his neck with one last small lick to clean the wounds, concerned without sure what it is to have to be concerned about. The glow of him presses in against her eyelids.

"Oh Dear," she says, still holding him, still tasting his blood on her lips. She does not know what to say to him. She thinks she should feel incredibly guilty, but beneath her shock and her worry for what he will say she feels some small, uncomfortable sense of relief that this is how things will be. She will never have to worry about what to do when his death comes; it is here, and it is not so bad as she feared.

"Karkat," she says quietly, looking into his luminescent face. "I May Have Overdone It."


End file.
